The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
It is recognized that a paint is any liquid, liquefiable, or mastic composition that, after application to a substrate in a thin layer, converts to a solid film. It is most commonly used to protect, color, or provide texture to objects. Paint is generally stored in a cylindrical, one-gallon can. The density and low viscosity of the paint often makes the paint can heavy and cumbersome to carry around. Additionally, the handle on the paint can hinges, thus creating an unstable container full of a heavy material. Thus, the paint can may be difficult to maneuver while simultaneously painting.
In many instances, painting a surface involves simply accessing the paint directly from the one-gallon paint can by dipping a brush therein. This direct access may be necessary because a smaller container is not available, or pouring the paint in the smaller container is problematic. In this manner, the paint can must be carried while painting. So generally, either both hands are used for painting, or both hands are used for holding the paint can. But the heavier composition of a one-gallon paint can does not allow for simultaneous painting and support of the paint can.
The use of paint cans typically requires special tools, such as a planar bar to effect a lid opening, and a hammer to effect closure of the lid relative to the paint container. Typically, leveraging devices have been used for removing lids from containers such as paint cans. Most of these devices are flat and thin-bladed metal objects that are used to pry lids from the metal sealing channel of the paint can. Often, the leveraging effect is not maximized because the fulcrum is not held steady, or the gripping surface is not comfortable to grasp.
It is known that while painting, many pertinent tasks are required. For example, nails must be removed from walls before painting. Also, the older paint must be scraped off the wall. Not to mention taking a soda break from the painting project may require looking around for a bottle opener. Consequently, accessing a different tool for each paint related function can be time consuming.
Even though the above paint can holders address some of the needs of the market, a paint can holder that maximizes a leveraging effect for bracing the holder against the side of the paint can, while also performing multiple functions related to the paint can and painting process is needed.